Patch 4.0.1 (undocumented changes)
General * Emblems of Triumph and Frost have been converted to Justice Points. Emblem vendors in Northrend now sell the same items for Justice Points. Classes * The price of dual specialization is reduced from 1000 gold to 100 gold. Druid * Bear Form requires level 15, up from level 10. It is a spell that can be purchased instead of the quest chain. * Cat Form requires level 8, down from level 20. * Cyclone cast time increased to 2 seconds, up from 1.5 seconds. * Entangling Roots range increased to 35 yards, up from 30 yards. * Faerie Fire range increased to 35 yards, up from 30 yards. * Insect Swarm range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Moonfire range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Starfire range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Thorns now lasts 20 seconds, down from 10 minutes; damage increased by 1,400%. * Wild Mushroom is now limited to 3 mushrooms, down from 5. * Wrath range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. Hunter * Starter pets: ** Alliance *** Draenei: An orange moth with green wings. *** Dwarf: A brown bear. *** Night elf: A white nightsaber. ** Horde *** Blood elf: An orange dragonhawk. *** Orc: A black boar. *** Tauren: A purple tallstrider with a green neck. *** Troll: A red raptor. * triggers the pet's GCD. This may be a bug; however, it is not listed in the known issues thread. * You will be notified when your pet dings. The animation is almost the same as when your character dings. Paladin * Hammer of Wrath and Holy Wrath have new icons. * Seal of Light and Seal of Wisdom have been merged into Seal of Insight. * Seal of Vengeance has been renamed Seal of Truth. * The various resistance auras have been merged into the single Resistance Aura. * New abilities: Word of Glory, Diving Light, Holy Radiance, Guardian of Ancient Kings, Inquisition. * Seal of Command has been removed as a spell. Instead, its talent improves other seals and gives the former Seal of Command's cleave effect to Seal of Righteousness. * Divine Storm now does extra damage based on the accumulated amount of Holy Power. Warlock * Warlocks now start with an imp minion. Dungeons * The reward of killing a boss in a WotLK Dungeon at Heroic difficulty is 16 Justice Points. * Completing a dungeon will no longer be rewarded with Justice Points or Emblems. * Completing a weekly raid quest will be rewarded with 137 Justice Points. Professions * Herbalism and Mining give XP. The higher level the char is, the lower the received XP will be. Quests * The Horde and Alliance versions of the pre-''Cataclysm'' event quest chain are now available, starting with Earthen Ring emissaries in faction capitals. * If you must kill a mob or talk to an NPC, the picture of the mob or NPC will be clearly displayed. User interface * Buttons for popup windows (talents, PvP, dungeon finder, etc.) now display the level at which they become available. * The graphics settings window has been revamped. * Zone names displayed when moving between zones are now closer to the top of the screen. * On the border of the Minimap a yellow arrow points to the closest quest area. In the Objectives frame the number of that quest has a yellow (instead brown) background. * If quest items can be looted, they will be displayed with a yellow border in the loot window.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K9kFgI4FqY&feature=player_embedded * You can now activate multiple tracking abilities (Class Trainer, Auctioneer, Mailbox, etc.) simultaneously and the minimap uses appropriate icons to distinguish them from each other; however, it still uses generic yellow dots for Find Minerals and Find Herbs. * Mounts and companion pets have been moved to the spellbook. * Tooltips of mobs and objects displays quest progression of partymembers when in a party and the quest has been shared. * The character screen now displays the character's talent specialization if one exists. * The background behind the character on the character screen is now greyed. * New Guild UI and cap of 600 members have been implemented. World environment General * Earthen Ring Emissaries have appeared throughout major cities, warning about the recent elemental disturbances. Stormwind City * Citizens on the streets discuss the recent earthquakes. * Worried Citizens are gathered in Stormwind Keep. * The Alliance leaders (Magni Bronzebeard, Gelbin Mekkatorque, Tyrande Whisperwind, Velen, Jaina Proudmoore) stand in Varian Wrynn's throne room discussing the recent worrying events. * Every once in a while, an event will start, with a few phases. In the first, you fend off elementals while building a barricade. In the second, you go to the 7 districts of stormwind and defeat elementals to close rifts that spawn in each district. Once all rifts close, the event finishes and stormwind is saved. * Regular NPCs will be temporarily removed until the end of the event. Guards are still there (different positions), but they don't interact with players (pointing where a specific service is). References Category:World of Warcraft patches